ROSE IN MY HEART
by shikidark193
Summary: Las rosas eran algo hermoso y de aroma completamente dulce para quien las oliera. Charasuke siempre ha llevado rosas consigo, sin que nadie supiera que había una razón por las que las tenía y esa razón era la misma por la que Menma odiaba tanto aquellas flores. Menchara Concurso de Drabbles CharaMen/MenChara is love 2018"


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es lo único de mi autoría.

ONE SHOT MENCHARA

 _Menma en verdad odiaba las rosas._

 _Charasuke las amaba demasiado._

En la pacífica aldea de Konoha, era un día soleado con pocas nubes en el cielo por lo que el clima resultaba agradable para estar al aire libre, algo conveniente para los ninjas que se dirigían al pequeño puente donde acostumbraban a ver a su sensei para los entrenamientos diarios. Allí como de costumbre se reunía el equipo siete siendo el primero en llegar Hatake a esperar a sus alumnos. Luego comenzaron a llegar Menma, siempre muy puntual y preciso, seguido de Sakura quien no perdió el tiempo de intentar invitarlo a salir y por último el menor de los Uchiha, Charasuke. Éste último como siempre llegaba tarde al distraerse por estar coqueteando con alguna chica linda que se cruzara en su camino.

―Buenos días, chicos ―saludó Uchiha respirando agitado luego de llegar corriendo a toda velocidad―. Ya llegué ―anunció, aunque era obvio.

―Llegas tarde, Charasuke ―regañó Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Otra vez te quedaste con una de tus "gatitas"? ―cuestionó con seriedad Menma mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

―No me quedé con una linda gatita ―contradijo mirándolo con un ligero fruncimiento de labios―. Estaba con mi novia.

Era bien conocida la fama de mujeriego que tenía el menor de la familia Uchiha. Siendo un adolescente algo rebelde y de carácter coqueto destacaba con facilidad por aquello. Por lo cual era difícil de creer que él y Menma, quien siempre fue más serio, fueran mejores amigos. Sin embargo, así era, ellos eran compañeros de Sakura en el equipo siete y a su vez muy buenos amigos, aun cuando sus ideas y formas de hacer las cosas no siempre coincidían con la del otro.

Una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos, Kakashi comenzó a hablar acerca de lo que harían ese día durante el entrenamiento. Ellos tenían de costumbre cambiar sus entrenamientos de acuerdo con los aspectos que debieran mejorar cada uno. Solían turnarse para decidir a qué miembro del equipo ayudar en cada ocasión y en qué, empero ese día sería un tanto diferente.

―Chicos hoy vamos a entrenar sólo medio día ―anunció el sensei de cabellos plateados―. La razón es que mañana será San Valentín y la aldea necesitará ayuda en las decoraciones y preparativos para la fiesta.

―Qué bien, podré preparar chocolates para alguien especial ―comentó Sakura mirando de reojo a Menma con un ligero carmín en sus mejillas.

―Es una pérdida de tiempo dedicarnos a eso cuando podrías mejorar nuestras habilidades ―afirmó el de ojos azules con algo de fastidio por perder el tiempo en esas frivolidades.

―Siempre tan amargado, Menma ―comentó Charasuke con su infaltable rosa en la mano―. Deberías disfrutar de los chocolates que las lindas gatitas te pueden llegar a dar. Este es un día muy especial ―afirmó sonriendo de lado mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza con su típica coquetería.

―¿Cómo tú? ―preguntó el blondo mirándolo burlón―. Qué en más de una ocasión te has indigestado por tanto dulce.

―No te oí quejándote cuando te daba la mitad ―respondió retándolo con la mirada.

―Aún creo que parecías una chica declarándoseme cada Valentín con tanto dulce ―comentó Menma sonriendo un poco de lado haciendo avergonzar al otro.

―Cierra la boca ―ordenó molesto―. Sólo lo hice porque no quería desperdiciar los dulces y no podía comer tanto yo solo.

Pronto sería San Valentín y eso a Menma le fastidiaba. No le gustaba que las mujeres estuvieran sobre él, especialmente Hinata y Sakura quienes siempre peleaban y se gritaban. Eso era realmente lo que lo molestaba, el poco respeto a su espacio personal que mostraban las féminas en su intento de ganarse su corazón. Muy al contrario del Uchiha que siempre disfrutaba de sus días coqueteando con cuanta chica se le pusiera frente a él, otra cosa que le molestaba de ese día: ver al Uchiha presumiendo ser popular. Aunque debía reconocer que no era tan malo que al día siguiente o en la misma noche de San Valentín fuera a visitarlo para darle aquellos que eran amargos. Esos dulces no eran del gusto del Uchiha, pero sí el suyo propio y Charasuke sabía eso. Sin embargo, lo último no se lo diría en voz alta, era mejor seguir molestándolo con esa costumbre que casi parecía una tradición de San Valentín entre ellos.

―Oye, charlatán recuerda que tú ya no puedes andar seduciendo a las chicas ―intervino Haruno mirándolo con reproche y el puño en alto―. Ahora estás saliendo con Ino y no puedes serle infiel a mi mejor amiga o no te lo perdonaré.

―De eso no tienes que preocuparte ―respondió él jugando con la rosa en su mano mientras se le acercaba un poco―. Yo estoy siendo un novio ejemplar ―afirmó el portador del sharingan con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

―Más te vale ―contestó la chica de ojos verdes rodándolos al notar lo cerca que estaba de ella―, pero hasta no ver, no creer y menos viniendo a ti.

―Bien, chicos ―llamó la atención Hatake golpeando las palmas de sus manos―. Comencemos el entrenamiento de hoy.

Luego de una afirmación de parte de todos ellos, dio comienzo las prácticas de jutsus y combates uno a uno. Todo transcurrió con normalidad mientras hacían lo propio, no hubo nada que valiera la pena mencionar, ya que todo era muy rutinario. Nada más terminar con los ejercicios de Kakashi, el más joven de los Uchiha salió corriendo en busca de su novia para tener una cita. Namikaze sólo rodó los ojos al ver la actitud de su compañero de equipo y con su típica expresión de seriedad avanzó rumbo a su casa, ignorando a Sakura que lo invitaba a salir como de costumbre. Una vez en su casa Menma saludó a sus padres y cenaron juntos hablando sobre lo que harían al día siguiente, dado que Kushina se emocionaba mucho con los chocolates que preparaba para su esposo, tal y como lo hacían de jóvenes.

Al día siguiente, llegado el tan esperado día de San Valentín, el portador del Kyubi se levantó sin ganas realmente de salir de su cuarto. Tener que ver esa atmosfera tan melosa en todos los habitantes era sofocante, eso sin contar alguna que otra escena romántica entre parejas. Él que era de ser tan enfocado en mejorar sus habilidades de shinobi sentía que desperdiciaba su tiempo en una celebración para parejas, puesto que era soltero. Sin embargo, también era el día de la amistad, según insistía Charasuke, ese mujeriego no lo dejaba perderse de esos festejos sin ir a buscarlo para arrastrarlo junto a sus amigos.

En la aldea, llegada la tarde se hizo un gran festival para celebrar y todos los ninjas y aldeanos participaron de él. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Cuando tenía de todo para divertirse; juegos de tiro al blanco, puestos de comida, artistas ambulantes, en resumen, había diversiones para todos los gustos, menos para el de un habitante. Menma se apartó sin que nadie lo notará, ya que por mucho que aquellos exquisitos olores de platillos apetitosos estuvieran en el aire o que los artistas ambulantes con sus disfraces tan coloridos lo intentaran atraer, fallaban en sus intentos. Al igual que las chicas que intentaban regalarle chocolates que eran rechazados educada y cortantemente.

Estuvo un buen rato mirando el oscurecido cielo nocturno, disfrutando de la paz de oír sólo en la distancia las alegres voces de los aldeanos, junto a la música que daba ritmo a los bailes de las parejas que se reunían en torno a los responsables de la alegre melodía. Su agradable tiempo a solas, mientras comía unos onigiris que había comprado en un puesto sencillo, duró menos de lo que hubiera deseado al oír la escandalosa voz de su compañero de equipo.

―¡Oye, Menma! ―llamó Charasuke mirándolo fijamente mientras éste comía―. ¿Has visto a Ino?

―No ―negó de inmediato sin prestar mucha atención―. ¿La perdiste de vista por tontear con otra chica? ―preguntó arqueando una ceja mientras llevaba otro onigiri a su boca.

―No, idiota ―negó de inmediato mostrándose ofendido por el comentario de su amigo―. Estábamos en un juego y me dijo que iría a comprar algo de comer mientras yo ganaba un premio para ella.

―Qué tierno de tu parte ―comentó Menma con burla y sarcasmo no creyendo que la haya perdido de vista de esa forma.

―Cierra la boca y ayúdame a encontrarla ―ordenó frunciendo el ceño al notar el tono en que el otro habló.

―¿Por qué yo? ―preguntó sin intenciones de dejar su cómodo lugar.

―Eres el que más a la mano tengo y eres bueno rastreando chakra, ya le pregunté a todos nuestros amigos y nadie sabe dónde fue ―explicó Uchiha mirándolo fijamente advirtiendo silenciosamente que no lo dejaría tranquilo.

―Supongo que es mejor a que me estén fastidiando las chicas ―accedió el rubio mirándolo con resignación.

―¿Ves? ―preguntó con una sonrisa triunfal mientras jalaba el brazo de Menma para iniciar la búsqueda―. También sales ganando tendrás una excusa ayudándome.

Namikaze rodó los ojos con fastidio ante lo que decía aquel azabache, pero resignado a que no lo dejaría tranquilo decidió acompañar a ese fastidioso hasta que encontrara a su novia perdida. No le veía mucha gracia al alboroto que se estaba montando Charasuke por no tener a su novia a su lado pegada como una lapa cada momento del festival. Empero, si quería que lo dejara tranquilo tendría que darle lo que pedía. Así que caminó junto a él a través del festival viendo como muchas se le acercaban con intenciones obvias, siendo rechazadas por Uchiha quien les regalaba rosas a todas ellas y alguno que otro piropo.

" _Este idiota y tan preocupado que decía estar por Ino_ ". Pensó el de ojos azules con cierto fastidio de tener que ser él quien devolviera al otro a la realidad.

Caminaron un breve tiempo a través de los puestos hasta notar una cabellera rubia oculta entre unos arboles a lo lejos. Uchiha de inmediato sonrió al reconocer aquel largo cabello rubio y se acercó de prisa. Menma por tanto sabía que estaba sobrando en alguna escena melosa que el otro montaría. Por dicha razón sin esperar algún agradecimiento ni nada de parte de su amigo se volteó dispuesto a regresar al lugar del que lo sacaron, pero nada más voltearse se detuvo abriendo con sorpresa los ojos al verse adelantado por Charasuke. Éste corría deprisa, casi como si estuviera huyendo de algo, mas no estaba seguro de la expresión que tendría en su rostro al tener los ojos cubiertos por su flequillo.

Al voltear para ver la causa de su compañero de equipo actuara de aquella manera, sus ojos azules vieron a Ino besando al hermano de Charasuke, Itachi. El jinchuriki de inmediato entendió la causa de que el otro saliera corriendo de esa manera por lo que lo siguió para ver cómo estaba su amigo. Corrió en la dirección en la que suponía que su amigo había escapado de aquella escena. Era cierto que el menor de los Uchiha era un mujeriego, pero incluso a alguien tan despreocupado como él debía de dolerle una traición como esa.

Al llegar a una parte remota y alejada de todos, más inclusive que la que él usó para alejarse del festival, se encontró al Uchiha de cuclillas tosiendo descontroladamente. Parecía tener un ataque de tos y por ello seguramente no reparo en su presencia, por lo cual se acercó sigilosamente por la espalda intentando no sorprenderlo demasiado.

―Oye ¿estás…? ―comenzó a preguntar Menma una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

―Estoy bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse ―respondió Charasuke sin voltear a verlo.

Aquella respuesta era claramente una mentira, ni en lo sentimental estaba bien y tampoco en lo físico aparentemente, por lo que Namikaze usó su mano para obligar al otro a voltearse y verlo de frente. Sin embargo, al hacerlo el rubio se llevó una enorme sorpresa. Abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y torció los labios con molestia al notar que la boca de Charasuke tenía sangre. Mientras que el de cabellos ébanos lo miraba entre sorprendido y asustado, usando sus manos en un vano intento de limpiar la sangre en su boca. Algo que hizo que aquel líquido carmesí escurriera entre sus pálidos dedos. Los pétalos de la rosa, seguramente la que siempre cargaba consigo, estaban dispersos en el suelo manchados de la sangre que escupió.

Menma espero unos momentos a que el otro se dignara hablar, pero lo único que hizo Charasuke fue desviar la mirada con molestia. No quería ser visto de esa manera. Había corrido lo más rápido que pudo para que no se notara como se encontraba realmente y ahora Namikaze lo veía en ese estado. Sentía que su día no podía empeorar, todo estaba completamente arruinado de un momento a otro.

―Estás tosiendo sangre ―declaró con seguridad Menma al verlo.

―Descuida ―dijo el otro de inmediato―, es algo frecuente

―Nunca te vi tosiendo sangre ―afirmó el blondo mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido. Estaba molesto, ¿cómo a alguien tan detallista como él se le pasó por alto algo así? Namikaze siempre se enorgulleció de ser un hábil ninja, siempre atento a todo lo que sucediera a su alrededor, alguien que era difícil, casi imposible, tomar por sorpresa. Y ahí estaba, el miembro más torpe del equipo siete mostrándose hábil para escapar a sus ojos al ocultarle semejante secreto.

―No es algo que quiera que los demás sepan ―explicó el moreno mirándolo de mala manera―. Además, no sangro siempre, sólo algunas veces y ya aprendí a manejarlo ―aclaró esperando que eso mantuviera a su amigo tranquilo.

―Vamos con Tsunade a que te revisé ―declaró el blondo jalando de su brazo dispuesto a llevarlo ante la Hokage―. Si es una enfermedad que ya tenías debes estar teniendo una recaída.

―¡¿Qué?! ―preguntó alarmado Uchiha haciéndose para atrás no queriendo ir con el otro―. No iré, ella siempre está al pendiente y dice que no hay nada que hacer, sólo sobrellevarlo.

Ante esa respuesta Menma abrió los ojos ligeramente por la sorpresa. ¿Hace tanto que el otro estaba enfermo? ¿No había nada que hacer? No estaba seguro de que estaba diciéndole con eso, pero no le gustaba para nada. Aquel idiota parecía no darle importancia, como a todo en general, aun siendo un asunto así de serio. A sus ojos era un idiota, debería estar más al pendiente de sí mismo sabiendo aquello y menos de andar tonteando para conseguir novia. Mas aprovechando su breve lapso de sorpresa, Charasuke se soltó de su agarre y se separó de él.

―Quiero estar solo ―dijo con seriedad mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido―. No tengo ganas de lidiar con nadie y menos si es por esta pequeñez.

Una vez dicho eso se alejó caminando dejando a Menma atrás con una mirada preocupada. Él se reprochaba estar tan desinformado, pero siendo un ninja averiguaría de una u otra forma lo que estaba ocultándole su compañero de equipo. Se encaminó donde estaban sus padres y les avisó que regresaría a la casa antes que ellos. No se sentía de ánimos para quedarse allí, desde un principio no quiso asistir y en esos momentos menos querría quedarse.

Al día siguiente las cosas volvieron a su rutina normal, por lo cual los ninjas del equipo siete se reunieron para entrenar como de costumbre. Aunque de parte del Uchiha los ánimos no fueran los mejores, no era algo notorio, dado que actuaba como de costumbre. Aquello consiguió un par de golpes de parte de Sakura por ser tan mujeriego, según le gritó la chica al momento de verlo.

―Estás saliendo con mi mejor amiga, respétala ―exigió la chica de cabellos rosados.

―Ya no ―respondió Charasuke sobándose la mejilla golpeada anteriormente―. Terminamos esta mañana.

―Típico de ti ―afirmó con un tono de regaño Sakura rodando los ojos―. Te aburres de una chica y la abandonas como trapo viejo ¿cuándo cambiarás?

―Quién sabe ―contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

Namikaze no entendía la reacción de Sakura siendo Ino la que había engañado a Charasuke. La única forma en que sus palabras tuvieran sentido era si nadie sabía de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Prefirió seguir manteniéndose al margen con una expresión neutral analizando el comportamiento de su amigo. No lo veía debilitado ni triste como en un primer momento supuso que estaría. Era extraño, ¿por qué no notaba secuelas de lo que vio en la noche anterior? Tendría que estar más alerta por si sufría nuevamente síntomas de aquella enfermedad desconocida.

El entrenamiento transcurrió con mucha normalidad, todo estaba en su lugar; su maestro leyó sus novelas románticas, Charasuke coqueteaba con Sakura y ésta con él. Nada parecía estar mal y eso lo molestaba, esa falsa normalidad con la que actuaba Uchiha, esa actitud de que nada le importaba era demasiado molesta y lo irritaba que ni siquiera desmintiera que las palabras de Sakura acerca de Ino. La rubia lo había engañado con su propio hermano, tenía motivos de sobra para terminar aquella relación, ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué dejaba que pensaran que él jugó con ella?

Cuando ya todos se despidieron, el rubio aprovechó para buscar discretamente a Sakura, aunque ella creía que se le estaba por confesar cuando la llevó para hablar a solas. Sin embargo, Menma quería saber de inmediato qué podría ser lo que tenía Charasuke, el otro se negaba a decir palabra y deseaba saber a qué atenerse respecto a él. Odiaba estar a la deriva, pero sabía que si alguien podía ayudarlo respecto a los conocimientos médicos esa era Sakura, después de todo era una hábil ninja médico gracias a su entrenamiento con la Hokage.

―Sakura necesito que me respondas algo ―dijo Menma de inmediato.

―¿Qué cosa? ―preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente llena de curiosidad e ilusión por lo que podría decirle.

―¿Qué tipo de enfermedades hacen que una persona tosa sangre? ―cuestionó directo. No era su estilo rebuscar mucho y menos para una respuesta que necesitaba con urgencia.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó ella cambiando su expresión a una más preocupada. Si Namikaze preguntaba por algo así quería decir que alguien cercano tenía algo grave―. ¿Quién está tosiendo sangre? ¿Es alguien que conozco? ―cuestionó mirándolo con temor por la respuesta. Ella no quería pensar en que alguien conocido estuviera pasando por algo así, empero si ese resultaba ser el caso trabajaría de inmediato en un tratamiento.

―Sólo respóndeme ―declaró cortante ignorando sus preguntas. Sus ojos azules se mostraron fríos, no quería revelar aun la condición de su amigo sin saber qué tenía. De hacerlo sólo preocuparía a su amiga y si era cierto que Tsunade lo trataba todo estaba controlado―. Sólo dime qué tipo de enfermedades causan eso.

―Generalmente… ―suspiró Haruno, resignada a no sacarle respuestas a su compañero por el momento, más adelante buscaría retomar el tema en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad―. Son enfermedades mortales o incurables.

" _Dijo que no hay nada que hacer"_

Aquellas palabras estaban en resonando en su cabeza como un eco. Entonces aquel moreno tenía algo serio que nunca reveló a nadie. ¿Cuántas personas estarían enteradas de su situación? ¿Y por qué siendo su mejor amigo no se enteró de algo así? El de ojos azules no quedó satisfecho con lo que dijo su compañero de equipo la noche anterior, por lo que sin poder aguantar la curiosidad fue en busca de Itachi esperando tener mejor suerte que con Charasuke. Agradeció a Sakura su ayuda al responder su pregunta y se encaminó al barrio Uchiha, reflexionando como sacar el tema y más con lo que había visto el día anterior haría que las cosas fueran un tanto incómodas. Sin embargo, a Menma le parecía prioridad la salud de su amigo que el lio amoroso de éste.

Llegó con normalidad a la residencia Uchiha a la que, para bien o para mal, él iba con cierta frecuencia desde niño, dado que su madre era amiga de Mikoto siempre visitaba aquella casa luego del fallecimiento de la azabache. Él tenía que ir con ella, debido a que su madre hacía intentos de que el sueño de ambas fuera realidad, que Charasuke y él fueran buenos amigos. Lo eran, en eso había logrado su objetivo, pero saber que conociéndolo desde hace tanto no había sido de ayuda respecto a aquella enfermedad aumentaba su molestia contra sí mismo. Tendría que consultar con Itachi, quien era ciertamente más accesible que Fugaku para hablar. Al llegar preguntó por él a otros Uchiha que estaban cerca y según le dijeron estaba en un puesto de dangos. Sin perder tiempo se dirigió de inmediato a su encuentro y lo vio comiendo sus dulces con tranquilidad sentado solo en su banco.

―Itachi ―llamó con su seriedad característica al estar lo suficientemente cerca.

―Mi tonto hermano menor salió hace horas y no sé dónde estará ―respondió Itachi sin prestarle demasiada atención. Suponiendo que como siempre Namikaze estaba buscando al menor de los Uchiha.

―No vine a buscarlo a él ―corrigió el rubio cruzándose de brazos mirándolo un tanto molesto por su negligencia respecto a su hermano―. Sino a ti. Necesito preguntarte algo muy serio.

―Pregunta ―fue la escueta respuesta del azabache.

―¿Sabías que Charasuke está enfermo? ―cuestionó mirándolo inquisitivo, esperaba oír un "no" para justificar su falta de atención―. Tu hermano está enfermo, lo encontré tosiendo sangre.

―Así que lo viste ―comentó sin interés aparente mientras se levantaba de su asiento y empezaba a caminar, siendo seguido de cerca por Menma.

―¿Lo sabías? ―interrogó entre sorpresa y molestia frunciendo ligeramente los labios―. ¿Y aun así lo dejan ser ninja? Mejor dicho, aun así, lo presionan para ser un ninja cuando él ni siquiera está interesado en eso y encima está enfermo.

―Tenemos su enfermedad controlada ―dijo Itachi sin ningún cambio en su expresión y tono de voz―. La tiene desde que nació y nunca representó ningún problema para él.

―No debería estar haciendo algo como eso ―enfatizó Namikaze sin estar convencido de que su compañero hiciera ese tipo de cosas.

―Si tanto te preocupa, cuídalo ―sugirió el mayor mirándole con una leve sonrisa.

―¡¿Qué?! ―cuestionó Menma en un tono más alto―. No soy niñera de ese idiota.

―Es en serio, cuídalo. Ya deberías saber cómo es mi hermano ―suspiró pesadamente Uchiha mirándolo de reojo analizando su reacción―. Antes lo hacías, cuando eran niños y Charasuke tenía recaídas eras tú el que lo cuidaba todo el tiempo.

Para Menma era extraño lo que estaba pidiendo Itachi, creía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo Charasuke. Y tenía motivos de sobra para creerlo, dado que desde siempre Fugaku e Itachi tenían un trato muy escaso, casi inexistente, con el moreno menor. Desde que tenía memoria recordaba a los Uchiha mayores ignorando todo lo relacionado a Charasuke, a no ser claro que eso tuviera que ver con que el otro fuera un shinobi. De eso sí que hablaban y se encargaban de presionarlo para ser "digno" de ser un Uchiha. Considerando que él era quien le estaba causando daño a su propio hermano menor al robarle la novia en primer lugar, ¿para qué pedir a alguien que lo cuide cuando no le importaba herirlo? Sin embargo, dejó de prestar atención a ese detalle al ponerse a hacer memoria. ¿Él cuidaba a Charasuke de niños?

 _Los pequeños Menma y Charasuke de tan sólo siete años, estaban en la casa del segundo jugando mientras los más grandes conversaban tomando su té en la sala principal. Kushina había decidido visitar a los Uchiha junto a su marido e hijo, dejando al pequeño jugando con Charasuke mientras ellos hablaban sobre lo sucedido con Mikoto. Ellos mientras tanto estuvieron en el patio persiguiéndose mutuamente y peleando por una pequeña travesura que el azabache le hizo al de ojos claros._

― _¡Vuelve aquí, idiota!_ _―_ _gritó molesto Menma yendo tras el pequeño de ojos negros que huía de él._

― _No quiero, tonto_ _―_ _se burló el otro escapando a gran velocidad, usando el pequeño estanque de su casa como división entre ellos_ _―_ _. Sólo fue una pequeña broma_ _―_ _comentó riendo._

― _Tú y tus bromitas de siempre_ _―_ _reclamó con enojo el rubio_ _―_ _. Siempre me estás molestando, Teme._

― _Es que es muy divertido_ _―_ _respondió el de ojos oscuros riendo divertido mientras le hacía caras y gestos burlones al otro._

 _Sin embargo, mientras el otro se burlaba del enojo del pequeño Namikaze no prestó atención a dónde estaba y terminó resbalando en el borde del estanque. El cual no es que fuera demasiado profundo, pero sí para casi cubrir a un adulto por completo por el agua de este y eso para unos niños era demasiado hondo._

― _¡Charasuke!_ _―_ _gritó Menma preocupado acercándose rápidamente a la orilla para intentar alcanzarlo con su mano._

― _¡Menma!_ _―_ _respondió el moreno elevando la voz mientras pataleaba para salir._

 _Usando sus dos manos el pequeño rubio jaló la mano del otro cuando la pudo tomar y lo sacó a la orilla. Uchiha respiraba muy agitado y algo asustado al haberse casi ahogado en el estanque. Namikaze no perdió tiempo y se acercó golpeando su cabeza con enojo._

― _¡Idiota!_ _―_ _regañó Menma mostrándose muy serio_ _―_ _. Pudo haberte pasado algo por no prestar atención._

― _Me dolió el golpe_ _―_ _se quejó el moreno mirándolo con un puchero_ _―_ _. No pasó nada porque estás aquí, tú siempre me cuidas_ _―_ _dijo Charasuke mirándolo con una gran sonrisa._

Ahora lo recordaba, era cierto que él siempre estuvo al pendiente de Charasuke, mas no recordaba en qué momento dejó de cuidarlo. ¿Cuándo había dejado de prestarle la suficiente atención? Tendría que volver a poner de su parte porque por la expresión con la que el moreno habló sobre lo que tenía era evidente que no haría nada por sí mismo. Quizás no podría evitar que su clan lo presionara para ser un ninja, pero sí podría aligerar un poco su carga siendo un poco más flexible con él. Siempre se habían retado mutuamente en todo y no creía poder dejar esa costumbre, empero no sería tan estricto respecto a ciertas cosas. Seguramente si dejaba de aceptar los retos del moreno, éste se ofendiera y sintiera herido su orgullo, sería flexible cuando lo viera necesario, pero el resto del tiempo lo trataría como de costumbre.

Tal y como pensó Menma, su mejor amigo actuaba con una naturalidad increíble, tanto que no había rastros de que le sucediera algo y por su bien decidió hacer lo mismo. No volvió a tocar el tema de su enfermedad y eso pareció ser una alegría para Uchiha. Seguían desafiándose mutuamente y peleando por cualquier tontería, Charasuke se veía tan animado cuando se esforzaba por superarlo que creyó correcto continuar con su actitud de siempre hacia él. Eso en parte le daba cierto grado de orgullo ver que, aunque no deseara ser un ninja igualmente se esforzaba por ayudar y proteger a sus compañeros. Por voluntad propia Uchiha no eligió ser un shinobi, pero eso no quería decir que fuera a abandonar a sus amigos o dejarlos morir en batalla. Y ese sentido del deber con sus amigos era lo que Menma más apreciaba de su amigo, era consciente de que Charasuke era capaz de todo por quienes quería.

Uno de aquellos días, Menma fue a entrenar en la tarde al bosque para tener un momento a solas y poder concentrarse en mejorar sus técnicas. Se encontró a Charasuke sentado contra un árbol aparentemente dormido. Se acercó extrañado de verlo en esas condiciones y notó algo de sangre deslizarse de sus labios. De inmediato eso lo puso alerta, por lo que lo movió esperando que reaccionara, de no hacerlo, lo llevaría así fuera a la fuerza a ver a Tsunade o Sakura.

―Deja dormir ―se quejó Uchiha sin abrir los ojos mientras con su mano intentaba alejarlo a ciegas.

―Idiota ―regañó Menma moviendo su hombro―. Levántate ahora mismo, iremos donde Tsunade.

Mientras el rubio lo jalaba para incitarlo a moverse el otro simplemente se seguía haciendo el dormido, mas en un momento de distracción el moreno jaló de Menma haciéndolo caer sobre él aprovechando para robarle un pequeño beso en los labios. Ante tal acción completamente inesperada Namikaze se separó de inmediato y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido mostrando molestia para ocultar la ligera pena que lo invadía por dentro al ser besado de improviso.

―¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? ―preguntó el de ojos azules en un tono de seriedad.

―Porque quise ―respondió sonriendo como siempre sentándose contra el árbol con ese aire relajado que siempre tenía.

Esa respuesta irritó al portador del kyubi quien en un arranque de furia atrajo al otro sosteniendo el cuello de su ropa. Mas el enojo que tuvo en un primer momento se vio aplacado al ver cierto rastro de tristeza en los profundos ojos negros del otro. Una visión desalentadora para él al notar el grado de falsedad en esa despreocupación que exhibió antes. Sumado al hecho de que no estaba seguro si Charasuke se había quedado dormido o se desmayó estando solo.

―¿Qué te ha sucedido? ―cuestionó soltándolo con suavidad, pero manteniendo sus ojos fijos en él, dándole un escrutinio a las facciones de su rostro.

―No te dejarás engañar ¿verdad? ―cuestionó Charasuke sin muchos ánimos formando una sonrisa amarga.

―Te conozco desde hace demasiado como para que lo logres ―aseguró a la espera de una respuesta―. De nuevo ―aclaró remarcando las palabras para que supiera que su error anterior no volvería a suceder.

―Me gustas ―declaró Uchiha directamente. No tenía su típica sonrisa ni ningún tono burlesco y sus palabras sonaban completamente sinceras.

―¿Y tus "gatitas"? ―preguntó mirándolo con una ceja arqueada haciendo que Charasuke riera al notar algo que no había visto antes: celos. O al menos él no los veía del todo, ya que Menma siempre le reclamaba, pero por distraerlo de ser un buen ninja.

―Eran para olvidarte. Creo que siempre me gustaste, pero no quise admitirlo ―fue la corta respuesta―. Cuando nos graduamos de gennins te enfocaste por completo en ser un shinobi respetable y dejaste de frecuentarme, así que busque algo que me hiciera sentir que no eras tan importante.

Namikaze lo observó en silencio meditando aquellas palabras. Era verdad que de niños iba seguido a la casa de los Uchiha y siempre estuvo al pendiente de ese idiota, como le recordó Itachi. Sin embargo, para poder ser un ninja de élite tenía que ser disciplinado y perder su tiempo haciéndose el tonto con Charasuke lo distraía. Empero la nueva duda que lo asaltaba era ¿por qué se le declaró tan repentinamente? Y recordar las palabras de Sakura le dieron un mal presentimiento acerca de los motivos del otro para hablar tan abiertamente de sus sentimientos sin temor a arruinar su amistad.

―¿Empeoraste? ―preguntó teniendo una certeza casi palpable de la respuesta.

―Sí ―asintió Uchiha mirando hacia un árbol cercano como si fuera muy interesante―. Tsunade dijo que estoy empeorando, mi salud ha desmejorado.

Esas palabras helaron la sangre de Menma, haciéndolo parpadear un par de veces con confusión. ¡Él lo había estado cuidando! ¡¿Cómo era posible que estuviera peor?! Cuidó que el otro no se sobreesforzara en nada y que tampoco tuviera heridas de gravedad durante sus combates en las misiones. Entonces ¿cuál podía ser la causa de que su salud hubiera desmejorado? Le daba vueltas al asunto mientras su mirada se clavaba en sus propios dedos manchados de la sangre que limpio de los labios ajenos y saboreo los propios notando el rastro de un ligero sabor metálico.

―No morirás ―declaró el jinchuriki casi como si se tratara de una orden hacia el otro.

―Eso no lo sabemos ―comentó Charasuke mirándolo de reojo mientras ponía una sonrisa leve―. Ni se te ocurra corresponderme o algo así por lástima, si lo llegas a hacer te golpearé hasta el cansancio ―dijo como "amenaza" golpeando el hombro de Menma con el puño sin llegar a ser un golpe real.

―Eres un idiota despreocupado y mujeriego ―enumeró poniendo la mano en su hombro obligándolo a voltearse a verlo de frente― y aun así yo siento que no sé qué haría sin tu idiotez ―dijo el rubio apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

―Qué romántica forma de declararte ―comentó riendo el moreno mientras tocaba los cabellos dorados de Menma.

―No estaría con nadie por mucha lástima que le pudiera tener ―comentó con seriedad aun sin mirarlo.

―Lo imaginé ―susurró Charasuke genuinamente feliz de que el otro no lo rechazara.

Porque, aunque deseara negarlo desde hace mucho tiempo Menma estaba enamorado del Uchiha, no se había dado cuenta, ni quería hacerlo, dada la personalidad del otro y a qué siempre andaba detrás de cuanta chica se pusiera frente a él. Era mejor dejar que esos ridículos sentimientos murieran en el olvido dentro de su corazón a permitir que el otro los supiera. Mas se ahorró el trabajo de confesarse cuando el otro por cuenta propia dio el primer paso. Sin embargo, hubiera preferido que fuera en otras circunstancias y no en esa donde Charasuke parecía decírselo con la mera intención de no morir con el arrepentimiento. Sostuvo la pálida mano entre la propia y susurró a su oído con suavidad― Estaré contigo pase lo que pase.

El moreno sonrió tenuemente ante esa respuesta, no creía que le fuera a quedar demasiado tiempo, pero si era poco lo que le quedaba quería que valiera la pena. Quizás debió pensar en algo más lógico y menos doloroso para Menma, pero al tenerlo tan cerca no dudo en tomar esa oportunidad. Si hizo mal no lo sabía, pero no se arrepentía al menos, no aún. No cuando sentía que podría morir en paz luego de liberarse de aquel peso que estrujaba su corazón.

Los días fueron pasando con ellos siendo una pareja algo singular por decirlo de alguna forma. Siempre se trataban como lo hicieron siempre, discutían y se reclamaban por la mínima cosa que el otro hiciera, se seguían desafiando como siempre lo hicieron y demás. La única diferencia era que Charasuke ya no invitaba a las chicas a salir, mas seguía coqueteándoles un poco de vez en cuando sólo para buscar molestar y poner celoso a su novio. Éste en respuesta siempre se divertía torturándolo cuando hacían el amor, porque a Menma le encantaba desesperarlo hasta que el propio Uchiha llegara al punto de suplicar porque él lo poseyera. Era un golpe al orgullo de Charasuke y una dulce venganza que Namikaze tomaba contra él por andar de coqueto.

―No sabes cuánto detesto que me hagas decir cosas vergonzosas ―comentó Charasuke estando en la cama completamente desnudo mientras golpeaba a su novio con la almohada.

―Hace un rato no te estabas quejando ―replicó el rubio a su lado devolviéndole el golpe con la almohada que el otro usó.

―Eres un… ―iba a insultar el moreno sin lograr terminar su frase al empezar a toser sangre y… ¿pétalos de rosas?

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó extrañado la primera vez que lo vio. En un principio creía que aquellos pétalos eran de las rosas que su novio siempre llevaba consigo, empero un día descubrió que los pétalos venían de su interior.

Aquella felicidad juntos se iba volviendo cada día más difícil de sostener. A medida que el tiempo pasaba la salud del moreno cada vez era peor. Se lo veía más pálido y tosía sangre más a menudo, pese a que Charasuke hacía todo lo posible por ocultar de su novio y de cualquier persona que no se encontraba bien. Sin embargo, la palidez tan notoria y las ojeras bajo sus ojos dejaban ver que algo le sucedía aún sin verlo tosiendo sangre. Namikaze cada día iba lamentándose un poco más el no poder ayudarlo, pese a que hacía lo posible por entender la condición de su novio. Mientras éste lo único que hacía era sonreír lo más despreocupado posible, mostrándole una tranquilidad que no sentía, pero que quería hacerle sentir a él.

No soportando más aquella situación Namikaze decidió volver a hablar con Itachi del asunto. Él debía de saber algo más acerca de la condición de su novio por lo que seguramente podría brindarle información de utilidad. Sin que Charasuke lo supiera fue a buscar a su cuñado. No quería seguir viendo como su moreno iba cada día viéndose un poco más débil, quizás Itachi podría darle alguna pista vital para saber que hacer respecto a ese asunto.

―Itachi ―habló formalmente Menma al estar ambos en la sala de la casa Uchiha.

―¿Qué sucede? ―cuestionó mirándolo sin mucha expresión aunque intuyendo de qué se trataba el asunto decidió hablar―. ¿Es sobre la enfermedad de mi tonto hermano? ¿No te dejé claro que no necesitas saber demasiado de eso?

―Quizás debí decirte esto antes, pero… ―tomó aire para lo que iba a decirle―. Somos novios, así que creo que tengo el derecho y la obligación de saber que le sucede.

―Ya veo ―dijo en un tono helado que parecía ocultar molestia de forma disimulada.

―¿Qué les dijeron cuando Charasuke nació? ―preguntó mirándolo fijamente a la espera de algo que resolviera aquel enigma―. Tose sangre y pétalos de rosas y eso no aparece en ningún registro médico ni enfermedad conocida.

―No es una enfermedad conocida ―explicó con brevedad Itachi―. No tiene cura ni tratamiento. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es terminar tu relación con él.

―¡¿Qué?! ―cuestionó Menma elevando la voz―. ¿Pretendes que lo deje solo cuando más me necesita? ―interrogó mirándolo con molestia ante la sola idea de abandonar al otro a su suerte

El sonido de la puerta alertó a ambos y más cuando Charasuke anunció su llegada con un "ya estoy en casa". Ante eso Menma se levantó para ir con él, no tenía caso seguir preguntándole a Itachi cuando éste prefería hacer a un lado al menor sólo por su situación. Estaba enojado con su cuñado, por lo que tomaría a su novio y lo llevaría con alguien que sí le diera alguna respuesta. Mas mientras él se distraía pensando en cómo lograr que Charasuke accediera a ir con él, Itachi lo jaló hacia él y trató de besarlo delante de los ojos del menor de los Uchiha. Sin embargo, sus rápidos reflejos evitaron que el mayor pegara sus labios con los suyos.

―¡Suéltame! ―ordenó el rubio empujando lejos a Itachi mientras miraba la cara de sorpresa de su novio―. Yo te puedo explicar es…

Antes de que terminara de excusarse Charasuke se acercó con la cabeza lo suficientemente agacha como para que no se vieran sus ojos, prácticamente casi no se le veía la expresión en su rostro en aquel momento. Itachi se acercó nuevamente a Menma con intención de agarrar su brazo siendo detenido por su hermano menor, quien sostuvo con una mano su brazo y con la otra jalaba a su novio abrazándolo contra su cuerpo.

―Aléjate de mi novio ―ordenó el moreno menor mirando con molestia a su hermano mayor―. Una cosa es que me hayas robado todas mis novias anteriores y otra es intentar quitarme a Menma.

―Estás enfermo ―afirmó Itachi mirándolo de manera fría―. Tú no puedes amar ni ser amado por nadie.

―Sí que puede ―se metió Menma soltándose del agarre de su novio. No quería que el otro tuviera que defenderlo, cuando él solito podía hacerlo.

―Ya oíste que su enfermedad no tiene cura, mejor terminen de una buena vez para ahorrarnos todo este problema ―dijo en un tono de mando y frialdad absoluta el mayor.

―¡No lo haré! ―gritó el menor de los Uchiha―. Antes no dije nada sobre esas novias que tuve porque ninguna era tan importante como Menma. No lo dejaré porque a él lo amo.

Nada más pronunciar esas palabras empezó a toser nuevamente, pero de manera más abundante, ahogándose entre los pétalos y sangre que se acumulaban en su boca. Cayó de rodillas víctima de aquel ataque de tos y su vista comenzó a nublarse ante la falta de aire, al no poder respirar inevitablemente perdió el conocimiento quedando tendido en el suelo para sorpresa y horror de los otros dos presentes.

―¡Charasuke! ―gritaron al unísono siendo Itachi el más rápido en reaccionar.

Uchiha de inmediato cargó a su hermanito en sus brazos y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el hospital, siendo seguido de cerca por Menma. Si no estuviera tan preocupado por tal descompensación de su novio habría pensado en analizar un poco más la reacción de Itachi. Para ser alguien que, no mostró nunca interés por cuidar a su hermano menor, prácticamente les ordenó terminar su relación y según Charasuke, siempre le robaba sus parejas (intentando incluso besarlo a él mismo), ¿cómo era posible verlo reaccionar de aquella manera? El Uchiha mayor siempre había sido conocido por su temple calmado sin importar cuanta presión o peligro fuera al que se enfrentaba y ahora lo veía con una expresión llena de miedo por ver a su hermano desmayarse. Algo no estaba cuadrando, mas pensaría en ello en otro momento, uno en el que Tsunade le dijera que su novio no estaba en peligro.

Nada más llegar Itachi demandó que llamaran a Tsunade para revisar a su hermano. Ella no tardó demasiado en presentarse ante ellos y llevarse a Charasuke con ella para que su equipo médico lo estabilizara. Mientras los otros dos fueron detenidos por Sakura quien les dijo que esperaran a que terminaran de tratarlo. Sin mediar palabra cada uno tomó distancia del otro y se quedaron a la espera del diagnóstico de Tsunade, ambos manteniendo una expresión seria y preocupada por saber qué es lo que les diría la rubia al salir. Largas y angustiosas horas llenas de intriga e incertidumbre pasaron hasta que vieron a Charasuke salir en una camilla para ser trasladado a otro cuarto.

―Tsunade-sama ¿cómo está? ―preguntó Menma acercándose a ella en cuanto la vio salir.

―Logramos estabilizarlo, pero su salud sigue muy delicada ―explicó con seriedad, fuerte y claramente para que Itachi también la oyera, pese a no haberse acercado a ella―. Lo tendremos en observación por hoy y en la mañana podrán pasar a verlo si lo desean.

―Qué alivio ―suspiró Menma un poco más relajado al saber que al menos lo habían estabilizado.

Sin decir ninguna palabra Itachi se retiró en silencio del lugar. Dejando muy confundido a Namikaze, antes el Uchiha mayor se mostró completamente aterrado y preocupado por su hermano menor y ahora ¿lo ignoraba? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando por la cabeza del otro? Sin embargo, no le interesaba de momento, por ahora el que le importaba era su novio, por lo que decidió que permanecería toda la noche allí hasta que le permitieran verlo. Pero primero avisaría a sus padres su decisión para que no se preocuparan. Así que luego de agradecer a Tsunade fue a su casa explicando brevemente la situación a sus progenitores, quienes se preocuparon por lo que su hijo les decía y aseguraron que irían al otro día a visitarlo.

Menma odio con toda su alma estar durante la noche en el hospital, teniendo que ver la llegada de muchos ninjas heridos, esa era una típica noche en el hospital. Teniendo que ver pacientes de gravedad que llegaban en cualquier momento con sus últimas fuerzas luego de alguna misión realizada. Los gritos de dolor de los heridos y los lamentos de los familiares de quienes perecían eran algo que como ninja estaba preparado para enfrentar. Sin embargo, mentiría si dijera que no podía dejar de figurarse estar en aquella situación lamentando el deceso de su novio. Sacudió la cabeza negando esa absurda idea, Charasuke no moriría, no podía.

Estuvo toda la noche en vela, sentado cerca de la habitación del Uchiha, cabeceando un poco de vez en cuando al sentir que el sueño lo vencía. El estrés que sentía de no saber cómo estaría su novio al momento de verlo era mayor que el que había sentido durante sus misiones más duras y peligrosas. Empero despertó por completo cuando vio a Itachi llegar al hospital junto a Fugaku, quien se desvió del camino yendo con Tsunade a, aparentemente, hablar en privado. Mientras que el primogénito caminaba hacia el cuarto de Charasuke entrando con total confianza. De inmediato se levantó y entró a la habitación al igual que el otro, encontrándose a Itachi acariciando el cabello de Charasuke quien aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, aún debía estar bajo los efectos de la anestesia que le dieron.

―Explícame de una vez ¿qué demonios sucede? ―exigió Menma perdiendo la paciencia, pero guardando algo de compostura para no despertar a su novio.

―Debes alejarte de mi hermano si quieres que viva ―soltó en un suspiro Itachi sin siquiera mirarlo, manteniéndose enfocado en su hermanito.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó desafiante. En su cabeza no entraba la idea de abandonar al moreno―. Dame una buena razón para hacerlo.

―Porque tú lo estás matando ―respondió con un toque de rabia en su voz. Pese a la calma en su forma de hablar se podía percibir el resentimiento en sus palabras―. Tú eres la causa de que mi hermano esté así.

―Imposible ―dictaminó el rubio caminando hacia él sosteniendo el cuello de su ropa―. Tú y tu maldito padre nunca han hecho nada por él ¿y vienes a culparme a mí? ―reclamó con molestia ante tal acusación.

―Ese es precisamente el problema ―respondió Itachi soltándose de su agarre.

―No entiendo ―confesó Menma harto de que le dieran tantas vueltas al asunto y no le dijeran lo que quería saber.

―Hace tiempo, cuando mi madre estaba embarazada fue atacada por un ninja ―comenzó a relatar el mayor de los Uchiha mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla ante la idea de tener que revelar un secreto que veía ocultando hasta de su propio hermano―. Le aplicó un extraño jutsu, aquel ninja escapó sin que pudiéramos averiguar su identidad ni qué clase de ninjutsu usó en mi madre.

―¿Tu madre no murió por una enfermedad? ―preguntó Menma haciendo memoria de lo que sabía de la señora Mikoto.

―No ―negó el otro apretando los puños de rabia e impotencia―. Murió por aquel extraño jutsu que le hicieron.

―¿Cómo se relaciona eso con Charasuke y su relación conmigo? ―interrogó sin entender qué tenía que ver algo que había sucedido hace tanto tiempo ya.

―El jutsu mata a su víctima cuando ésta ama a alguien ―explicó con brevedad el mayor―. Lo descubrimos con mi madre, ya que ella amaba profundamente a mi padre y a nosotros ―señaló a Charasuke en la cama―. Cuando ella murió aquel shinobi volvió a aparecer regodeándose de la muerte de mi madre, disfrutando de nuestro dolor durante el luto, dejando una nota, en la cual nos aclaró que sus víctimas morían al amar y/o ser amadas.

―¿Y no hicieron nada? ―preguntó Namikaze apretando las manos lleno de rabia al saber cómo realmente murió la madre de los Uchiha.

―Claro que lo hicimos y seguimos haciendo para salvar a Charasuke ―aclaró el de cabello largo―. Aquel jutsu hizo que se formara una marca en forma de rosa en el pecho de mi madre en la zona del corazón.

―Un momento ―susurró asustado Menma al caer en cuenta que él vio esa marca―. Charasuke tiene una igual.

―Él también tiene aquel jutsu desde que nació ―confirmó las sospechas de Namikaze―. El amor es como una flor, crecen con cuidado y cariño. En el caso de mi madre y hermano eso es literal. Cuando ellos aman a alguien empiezan a crecer una especie de rosales en sus pechos, las espinas perforan el corazón y finalmente mueren. Así murió mi madre y así puede morir mi hermano.

Ahora Menma se sentía culpable y estúpido. Ciertamente era su culpa lo que estaba sucediendo, si él no hubiera querido acercarse a Charasuke no estaría sucediendo lo que estaba viviendo. Hasta lograba entender la indiferencia de Itachi y Fugaku con su novio, era una forma de prolongar su vida. Después de todo era fácil amar a alguien que te ama, pero no a alguien que siempre te presiona para hacer algo que no quieres y te recrimina no ser como tu perfecto hermano mayor o a alguien que siempre roba a tus parejas. Por eso lo hacía Itachi, estaba evitando que su hermano tuviera una relación seria que lograra convertirse en amor de verdad. Charasuke estaba condenado a vivir sin amor o morir por él, era toda una desgracia que se enterara tan tarde del asunto.

―Prefiero hacer que mi hermano me odie a que muera ―declaró Itachi sosteniendo a Menma por la ropa―. Termina con él y rompe su corazón o morirá ―pero antes de que Namikaze respondiera se oyó una tercera voz.

―Yo no te odio, hermano ―dijo Charasuke abriendo los ojos―. Aunque te dicen genio fácilmente pude hacerte creer que seguía dormido ―comentó sonriendo como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

―¿Cuánto escuchaste? ―cuestionó alarmado su hermano mayor.

―Desde el principio ―respondió mostrando su blanca dentadura―, pero de no hacerlo de esa manera seguro que nunca me hubiera enterado de que no me odias.

El mayor de los hermanos estaba desconcertado ante lo que oía. Seguramente el cansancio de ir a buscar a su padre a la aldea donde estaba realizando una misión fue el culpable de que no notara que su hermano sólo fingía. Había ido de inmediato a alertar a su padre para que ambos regresaran en el menor tiempo posible al lado de Charasuke. Ambos lo amaban, no querían perderlo y de tener que ser unos villanos ante sus ojos para tenerlo sano y con vida, estaban dispuestos a ganarse su odio. Él era prácticamente un retrato de Mikoto en versión hombre, un recuerdo que ella dejó antes de dejar el mundo de los mortales.

Se habían jurado a sí mismos protegerlo sin importar nada, sin importar cuanto les doliera no poder dar siquiera un abrazo sin temor a que ese cariño lo hiriera como a Mikoto. Ser una mujer tan dedicada a su familia le costó la vida y lo peor de todo es que no servía si no era un sentimiento "real". Charasuke realmente debía sentir que no amaba a nadie, no bastaba con sólo fingirlo, tenía que ser genuina su falta de amor para el prójimo y la manera más sencilla de lograr aquello era hacerlo sentir no querido. Mas no contaba con que su "mejor amigo" sacara a la luz un sentimiento que nunca debió crecer en el pecho del moreno menor.

―Seguramente nos odiaste a nuestro padre y a mí ―dijo Itachi haciendo algo que nunca hizo: abrazar a su hermano. Ahora daba igual que lo hiciera si el otro descubrió toda la farsa.

―Realmente no ―respondió correspondiendo con una leve sonrisa―. De hecho, yo creía que ustedes eran los que me odiaban, pero yo siempre los quise.

Aquello en parte alegró a Itachi y por el otro sentía que desperdicio muchos años. Dado que Charasuke igualmente los quería su trato indiferente y frío carecía de sentido. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a ver cuánto tiempo le daban. Según Tsunade tendrían que operar a su hermanito porque las rosas habían crecido demasiado y estaban a punto de perforar su corazón, empero sabía que eso sólo era temporal, aunque removieran hasta la última espina del cuerpo de su hermano menor volverían a crecer como si nada.

Mientras los hermanos compartían aquel abrazo Menma se retiró del lugar sin decir palabra, seguramente ahora buscaría la forma de romper el corazón de Charasuke para que el desamor matara aquellas infernales rosas, según las suposiciones de Itachi. Algo útil que había descubierto de casualidad era que las rosas de ese jutsu crecían proporcionalmente al amor que esa persona sintiera y morían por desamor. Muy cruel, pero muy útil para sobrevivir. El mayor de los Uchiha permaneció a su lado todo el tiempo que se le permitió y prometió pasar a visitarlo al día siguiente, dado que por órdenes de la Quinta tendría que permanecer internado unos días hasta su operación.

Estando completamente solo en su habitación del hospital el portador del sharingan se permitió hundirse en sus pensamientos.

 _Seguramente no volveré a ver a Menma o si lo veo será sólo para ser tratado como un compañero de equipo. Seguramente yo haría lo mismo en su situación, con tal de verlo vivo me alejaría por el amor que siento por él, quizás alejarse sea su forma de intentar ayudarme. Aunque pese a la distancia y a que no me correspondiera, yo ya estaba enamorado de él y fue cuando empecé a percatarme de estos sentimientos que aquella molesta tos regreso. Hacia tanto tiempo que no la tenía que hasta sentía que había olvidado por completo su existencia._

 _Me gustaría decirle a Menma que, aunque se aleje o no me ame como yo a él, lo que siento por él no desaparecerá. Sin embargo, esto debe ser lo mejor para ambos, yo viviré un poco más y él no tendrá mi muerte en su consciencia._

Estando seguro de que nadie vería su tristeza y desesperanza Charasuke aprovechó para permitirse soltar un par de lágrimas que nadie vería. Ocultó su dolor al enterarse de cómo murió su madre para no alterar más a su hermano mayor, quien se veía muy afectado, mas sabía que él mismo estaba enfurecido e indignado por lo que le hicieron a su madre. Gracias a esa persona su vida estaba arruinada, gracias a eso no vivió una infancia normal teniendo una familia cariñosa y ahora perdería a la persona que amaba. Cansado de lamentar su suerte, se limpió las lágrimas y finalmente durmió un poco para no preocupar a su hermano cuando fuera a visitarlo.

Al llegar la mañana estuvo muy aburrido al no tener a nadie a quien molestar, por lo que permaneció sentado mirando hacia la ventana esperando poder salir de aquel hospital. Tenía que aguantar un poco más para que se llevara a cabo su operación, la cual, aunque intentara negarlo, en el fondo le asustaba. Temía que algo saliera mal y no poder despedirse de Menma, quería "remediar" su confesión para no convertirse en un doloroso recuerdo para su novio. Sonreía con tristeza al pensar en que hubiera sido mejor no confesarse aquel día en el bosque, de esa manera Namikaze no lo hubiera aceptado como pareja y podría ser libre del peso que él representaba.

Sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas ante el golpe en la puerta. Seguramente era Itachi que venía a visitarlo, por lo que sin voltear respondió un sencillo "adelante". Continúo mirando a la nada buscando una manera de contactar con Menma y dejar todo en claro, el sólo pensar en el mañana le resultaba demasiado doloroso sabiendo que quizás no habría uno y que su final estaría rodeado de pétalos de rosas y su sangre. ¿Qué palabras usar para cortar todo tipo de lazo con su novio? ¿Cómo hacer para qué su decisión sirviera para hacerlo feliz antes de partir? Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ser volteado repentinamente y besado en los labios. Topándose con aquella mirada azulada que siempre lo hacía perderse en ella.

―Menma ―susurró Charasuke sorprendido de verlo allí―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó completamente desconcertado al tenerlo allí.

―Vine a visitar a mi novio ―respondió con simpleza mirándolo serio.

―Nosotros terminamos ―comentó el moreno desviando la mirada.

―Qué yo recuerde no hemos dicho nada de eso ―contradijo Namikaze tomando su mano entre la suya.

―Pues deberíamos de hacerlo ahora ―afirmó mostrándose molesto mientras intentaba zafar su mano del agarre del otro―. Tengo que dejarte.

―No quiero ―afirmó el blondo sujetando el mentón de su novio con una mano para obligarlo a mirarlo de frente―. Y tú tampoco quieres. No me salgas con excusas patéticas de "te dejo porque te amo".

Charasuke mordió su labio con fuerza ante aquellas palabras, no quería dejarlo, pero era lo mejor para su novio. Con él no había ningún futuro, ni siquiera podía prometerle un mañana, no tenía nada que pudiera hacerle feliz a Menma. Era mejor formar parte de sus recuerdos y perderse en el olvido para que el otro fuera completamente libre de buscar una pareja con la que si compartiera el resto de sus vidas y no unos cuantos días o meses cómo él.

―Yo moriré y no hay forma de evitarlo ―susurró con tristeza―. Tú deberías…

Empero no logró terminar la frase cuando se sintió rodeado por los brazos del rubio, quien lo atrajo contra su pecho y ocultó su rostro en el pálido cuello. Los ojos negros se abrieron enormemente de la impresión, estando tan cerca del cuerpo contrario podía sentir los ligeros temblores de nerviosismo y quizás ¿temor? La respiración agitada que golpeaba directamente contra la piel de su cuello y el sonido de aquel corazón latiendo desembocado única y exclusivamente por él le daban una sensación de plenitud y culpa por hacerlo sentir de aquella manera.

―No me abandones ―pidió sin soltarlo―. Yo buscaré la forma de salvarte, pero por favor no te rindas, yo te amo demasiado como para perderte sin pelear.

―Es una lucha perdida ―susurró correspondiendo a su abrazó memorizando aquella agradable calidez que lo envolvía.

―No soy tan cobarde para apartarme de tu lado sólo por esto ―le recordó disfrutando del embriagante aroma de los cabellos ébanos―. Estaré tu lado hasta tu último suspiro y pelearé por curarte todo el tiempo que me brindes.

Uchiha sentía las molestas lágrimas estar a punto de desbordar de sus oscuros ojos ante la felicidad y el dolor que causaban a su vez esa declaración. Intentó fijarse en otras personas para olvidarlo, pero no pudo y no sabía si fue una buena o mala idea considerando su "maldición" por aquel jutsu. Sin embargo, asintió contra el hombro de su novio sabiendo que éste entendería lo que deseaba decirle mudamente, dado que de hablar sentía que rompería en llanto.

 _Menma en verdad odiaba las rosas. Aquellas mezquinas flores se negaban a permitir que el corazón de Charasuke fuera de él, preferían atravesarlo con sus espinas a permitir que la persona que amaba disfrutara de aquel hermoso sentimiento que era correspondido. Las odiaba, cada vez que veía las rosas rojas sólo podía pensar en cómo Charasuke cargaba siempre una rosa para disimular los pétalos que tosía en cada ocasión y como aquel color carmín era la sangre que él derramaba._

 _Charasuke las amaba demasiado. Aunque Menma lo odiara por ser demasiado optimista, aquellas rosas eran la causa de qué estuvieran juntos, una prueba de lo genuino que era el amor de Namikaze por él. Les guardaba cierto agradecimiento a las rosas por permitirle tener esa oportunidad junto a quien era dueño de sus pensamientos_.

Las amaba tanto como Menma las odiaba. Lo único que sabía con certeza es que estarían juntos pasara lo pasara como prometieron en un inicio, pero…

 _ **¿Serian aquellas rosas malditas que los unieron quiénes los separarían?**_

Owari

 _N/A: Hace un tiempo en un grupo de facebook compartieron información sobre el "Hananaki" una enfermedad ficticia d_ _onde empiezan a crecer flores en el pecho de quien sufre un amor no correspondido y la única cura era ser correspondido por quienes aman. Sin embargo, en este one shot la idea es lo inverso de eso y en vez de que ser correspondido sea la cura, es la enfermedad._

 _FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN! :3_


End file.
